Fireworks
by drmedicine91011
Summary: After Arlong was defeated everybody was celebrating by singing and dancing , but Luffy . He celebrated in a different way


Fireworks 

It was the third day of celebration after the Straw Hat pirates defeated the fishmen.

Everyone in the Cocoyashi village was celebrating as hard as they possibly can, except for a lavender-haired young lady.

"I can't believe that Nami will leave again" thought Nojiko to herself with sadness filling her eyes. She wanted her sister to stay with her, after Arlong was gone they both could now live together and be a family again, but her sister had already told her that she will leave with Luffy & his gang.

"Are you gonna eat this?" asked Luffy grinning interrupting her flow of thoughts.

"No you can have it" answered Nojiko with a smile. "Do you like fireworks?" asked Nojiko as she watched the young man stuffing himself with food.

"Fireworks…yeah sure" answered Luffy grinning at her.

"Okay then, we better hurry because they are about to start" stated Nojiko.

Seconds later, the sky was filled with different types of fireworks. "Ah man! They already started "said Luffy sadly.

"Quick! Let's go now" said Nojiko as she grabbed the young man's hand & led him to where the fireworks are.

When they arrived, the place was already too crowded."We won't be able to watch them clearly." said Nojiko.

"What are we gonna do now? I wanna watch them." yelled Luffy looking around him trying to find a less crowded spot.

"We can watch them from my room's window" answered Nojiko.

"Let's go then, hurry" replied Luffy happily.

The room was dark, the only light in it came through window when the fireworks lid up the sky.

"There, we can watch them from that window" said Nojiko.

They watched the colorful fireworks through the window as they decorated the sky for few seconds. Minutes later , Luffy shifted his eyes from the sky & rested them on the young lady next to him. He studied her face as she watched they celebration with a happy yet a desperate look on her eyes.

"They're beautiful" whispered Luffy to her.

"Yeah they are" answered Nojiko in a soft tone.

She starred at him in surprise as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. "I didn't mean the fireworks Nojiko, I meant your lips." whispered Luffy in her ear.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before the words would come out, she felt his tongue invading her mouth. She couldn't help but to moan.

His arms soon were hardening their grip around her waist pulling her closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss. One of her hands was buried in his raven hair while the other was wrapped around his neck.

He carried her to the bed, kissing her passionately as he gently laid her down.

He kept on kissing her passionately as his managed to find their way under her shirt, to caress her soft breasts.

"Luffy please stop" whispered Nojiko. He lifted his head up & looked at her "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm its just that…I never did this before" replied Nojiko in low voice as a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Neither did I" replied Luffy grinning.

"But…" before she would continue her sentence her kissed her again, "No need to ask questions , not now Nojiko" whispered Luffy as he touched her forehead with his.

"I have to ask this one Luffy, what about Nami?" asked Nojiko in a sad tone. Luffy stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face." She likes the blond cook, not me" answered Luffy after him realizing what she meant.

"Are you sure?" asked Nojiko in a doubting tone. "Yup! She told me so, you can ask her yourself" said Luffy as he leaned closer to kiss her lips once more. This time, she couldn't help it but to surrender to him. He was gentle with her, so there was no reason to fear him.

Couple of hours later, they were both lying down on her bed, breathing heavily. He turned towards her & kissed her gently. "Nojiko, why don't you join my crew? You know the king of the pirates is going to need a queen someday." stated Luffy.

Nojiko jumped from her place & stared at him," Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yup I am! Don't worry I'll take care of you, no one would be able to lay a finger on you, I'll protect you Nojiko." replied Luffy in a serious tone. "And I guess Nami would be happy to have her sister in the crew with her" continued the young rubber man." You know, what let's go tell everyone already" added Luffy as he got up from the bed.

"Wait I didn't even agree about that!" said Nojiko laughing.

"But you do agree, right" asked Luffy in a worried tone.

"Of course I do" answered Nojiko as she stood up & wrapped herself with the bed sheets before going near the young pirate to kiss him.

The celebration was still on when Luffy & Nojiko go to where the crew was. Nami was resting her head on Sanji's shoulder as they talked & laughed together. "See, she like him, I told you so " said Luffy to Nojiko as he made their way towards the crowd.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something, where is the rest of the crew?" asked Luffy.

"What is it Luffy?" asked the blond cook with a surprised look on his face when noticed that Luffy was holding Nojiko's hand.

"Well, I decided that Nojiko is going to join us, she'll be one of our crew." stated Luffy.

"This is awesome!" said Nami happily jumping form her seat. "But why are you joining us Nojiko?" continued Nami.

"She is going to be my queen" answered Luffy.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sanji yelling.

"She is my girl now and my queen very soon" replied Luffy as he grabbed Nojiko's hand and kissed it.

"Your what?" screamed the cook & the navigator in a unison.

"Yes I am my dear sis." replied Nojiko in a teasing tone. "I'm his girl now" continued Nojiko before pulling her man closer for a kiss.


End file.
